


The Holy War: cover art

by Teaotter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, hosted at imgur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for The Holy War by Green and schemingreader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holy War: cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Holy War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407381) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green), [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader). 



**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, that is a Browning L9A1.


End file.
